Tu vois, mais tu n'observes pas
by Cissaspae
Summary: C'est ce que fait Sherlock Holmes : il observe et il déduit ; il voit ce que les autres ne voient pas. Et pourtant, il n'est pas si différent des autres. Parfois il en oublie le principal. Quatre mots et soudain Sherlock voit Molly.


Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la BBC et au génie de Moffat et Gatiss. Le titre vient bien évidemment de 'A Scandal in Belgravia' de Conan Doyle.  
NdA : Je ne me souviens absolument pas de la traduction des discours entre Molly et Sherlock, donc j'ai traduit moi-même en pensant que ce moment convenait parfaitement pour passer au tutoiement... J'ai revu récemment 'The Fall of the Reichenbach' et la dernière scène entre Molly et Sherlock (notamment l'expression de son visage) m'est tellement restée en tête qu'il fallait que j'écrive, donc voici ma première fic sur Sherlock.

* * *

**TU VOIS, MAIS TU N'OBSERVES PAS**

C'est ce que fait Sherlock Holmes : il observe et il déduit ; il voit ce que les autres ne voient pas.  
Et pourtant, il n'est pas si différent des autres. Parfois il en oublie le principal. Quatre mots et soudain Sherlock voit Molly.

._... Because there is more than meets the eye…_

* * *

Ce soir-là, Molly se sent humilée. Peut-être pire en réalité. Elle sait comment il est. Elle sait qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'être franc, jusqu'à en être brutal parfois. Elle sait qu'il n'est pas gentil. Elle sait qu'il ne s'embarrasse d'aucune considération. Mais quand elle le voit, elle sent que son visage s'illumine malgré elle et que son cœur se met à battre plus fort. Elle sait que pour lui elle est invisible, qu'elle est juste un moyen d'entrer à la morgue et de gagner des informations. Mais elle est amoureuse de lui. Parce qu'il a beau être odieux, Sherlock Holmes est brillant. Il est époustouflant et déduit à partir de ce que tout le monde voit, mais que personne d'autre que lui ne regarde. Il voit ce que les autres ne voient pas.

Et pourtant, il n'est pas si différent des autres – il ne la voit pas. Molly Hooper est pour lui l'entrée de la morgue, une fonction pratique. Celle qu'il flatte pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Et jamais il ne lui viendrait à l'idée qu'elle pourrait être un peu plus que cela, un peu plus qu'une apparence. Parce que si Sherlock Holmes est un génie, il peut aussi être stupide. À force de voir ce que les autres ne voient pas, il en oublie ce que les autres voient. Ainsi, quand il la voit le soir de Noël, apprêtée et maquillée, il en déduit qu'elle voit un homme. Mais jamais il ne lui viendrait à l'esprit qu'elle pourrait faire cela pour lui. Alors il fait ce qu'il sait faire le mieux : il voit, il regarde, il observe et il déduit. Et il annonce ses déductions avec arrogance. Et ce soir-là, Molly se sent humiliée. Pas seulement par ses mots, pas seulement parce qu'il ignore son cadeau et se précipite sur celui d'une autre femme, pas seulement parce qu'il ne l'embrasse en lui souhaitant un joyeux Noël que parce que le regard de John le fait se sentir coupable. Mais parce qu'elle n'est toujours qu'une apparence.

C'est ce que fait Sherlock Holmes : il observe et il déduit. Mais parfois il en oublie le principal.

.

Molly n'a pas beaucoup d'amis. À vrai dire, elle n'en a pas vraiment. Travailler à la morgue n'aide pas. Mais elle a toujours été plus douée pour agir en silence. Pourtant, Molly est bavarde, elle aime parler, sortir boire un verre avec des connaissances. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que qui que ce soit la connaît réellement. Elle appelle régulièrement ses parents au téléphone. Mais les conversations sont brèves en réalité, ils n'ont pas grand chose à se dire. C'est plus une habitude qu'autre chose. Au fond, Molly ne fait que représenter quelque chose : une fille, une collègue, une entrée à la morgue. Les gens savent ce qu'est Molly. Mais ils ne savent pas qui est Molly. Ou plutôt, ils oublient que derrière les apparences Molly est là.

Ainsi, quand Molly dit à Sherlock qu'elle sait ce que c'est que d'avoir l'air triste quand personne ne regarde, elle le pense plus qu'il ne le croit.

_- Vous pouvez me voir._

_- Je ne compte pas._

.

Et c'est comme si Sherlock la voyait pour la première fois. Bien sûr, elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Pour elle, rien n'a changé. Mais soudain il en oublie l'entrée à la morgue ou au laboratoire. Il en oublie la fonction pratique. Il oublie les apparences. Et Sherlock voit Molly. Il ne voit pas simplement ce qu'elle veut bien montrer. Cette fois-ci, il la voit vraiment pour la première fois, telle qu'elle est. Et au fond de lui, il l'avait toujours su.

Parce qu'elle est comme cela Molly. Tellement discrète qu'elle en devient invisible aux yeux des gens. Mais Sherlock Holmes n'est pas les gens. Et désormais, il sait qu'elle est là.

.

_- Tu as tort. Tu comptes réellement. Tu as toujours compté, et je t'ai toujours fait confiance._

_._

_- Tu as raison. Je ne vais pas bien. Je crois que je vais mourir._

_._

_- De quoi avez-vous besoin ?_

_- Si je n'étais pas celui que tu penses que je suis, voudrais-tu toujours m'aider ?_

_- De quoi avez-vous besoin ?_

.

'Je ne compte pas.' Soudain Sherlock voit Molly. Il l'avait toujours vue, elle avait toujours été là, discrète mais néanmoins toujours présente ; il voyait, mais il ne regardait pas. Quatre mots et Sherlock voit Molly. Pour la première fois, il la voit telle quelle est, il voit qui elle est - sans illusion, sans artifice, derrière les apparences. Parce que pour la première fois au-delà des bavardages il a entendu sa voix, il a entendu qui elle était réellement et il a entendu qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

Une fille sincère. Toujours présente. Sur qui il peut compter dans n'importe quelle situation.

Celle qui est toujours là. Celle qui l'aide toujours. Celle qui l'écoute. Bien qu'elle sache qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à elle. Bien qu'il soit odieux. Bien qu'il la repousse.

Une amie.


End file.
